Questions
by wolf116
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 52 of Angel. A conversation between Spike and Angel.


Questions  
  
Disclaimer: I can't lay claim to any of them, but god if I could, Spike would be mine.  
  
Summary: A conversation between Spike and Angel after Spikes return in AtS episode 5:2 Much Spoilage for that epi and a later one. If you don't want to be spoiled DON'T READ THIS!!!  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel decides to open the envelope that had been lying on his desk and the amulet that he had given Buffy fell out on the floor. The amulet bounces a few times and comes to a rest in front of his desk. As it quits bouncing, a light suddenly floods the room. As the light keeps glowing they can make out a form in the dust and dirt that suddenly forms within its center. The light keeps swirling around the human like form, and starts to come together, making up the form of a man. The man screams, as he comes fully back into this reality.  
  
The man looks up from his crouched position in front of Angel's desk.  
  
When Wesley figures out whom he is looking at he whispers, "Spike?" right into Angels ear, because he's standing right next to him.  
  
"Spike." Angel answers in surprise.  
  
Spike looks up and around at everyone in the office with him. He seems quite pissed off.  
  
Harmony had heard someone mention Spike and sticks her head in the office, "Blondie Bear?" She asks as she does. Then she sees him standing in the office she had just left moments before, her being blonde, she wonders, 'how the hell he got there, he didn't walk by her desk and into the bosses office. She would've known that Spike had walked into the room. She just knows it.'  
  
By this time Spike has gotten angrier, by the look on his face. He finally says something; he can't stand the way that everyone is looking at him. What the hell is Harm doin' here? He asks himself.  
  
"Why the bleedin' hell am I here?" He blurts out; it's the only thing he can think of to say. Anyway he really does want to know why he's here and not dead, well, completely dead anyway. "Did you bloody wankers bring me back for some obscenely, ridiculous reason?"  
  
"Who's that?" Fred squeaks out and grabs a hold of the nearest person to her, which is Gunn.  
  
"That is Spike." Wesley explains and points to the vampire that magically appeared moments before. "He's a vampire, second only too."  
  
"To me." Angel finishes the sentence for Wesley and gives a sneer in Spikes direction.  
  
Spike looks to everyone's faces, and notices that the one person in the world that he'd ever want to see, isn't there and decides to ask "Where's Buffy?" As he asks the question his blue eyes land on Angel, naturally asking him.  
  
Angel sighs, looking at the other ensouled vampire. "First of all, we didn't bring you back. Why the hell would I want to bring you back anyway? You're the biggest pain in my ass, which I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, and second, Buffy's in Europe, and before you ask. No I'm not helping you get in touch with her." Angel explains, sneering every other word.  
  
Spike had been calmer, but now he wanted to rip Angels head off with his hands. He's angry; his face is red as he replies "Don't you think she might want to bloody well know, that I'm not dust?"  
  
"No, I don't think she would. Since when I talked to her last, she said she didn't want to be reminded of anything associated with Sunnydale. Actually she said that she didn't want to be reminded of what happened in Sunnydale, but it was implied that she wanted nothing to do with, even a molecule of dirt from the place."  
  
"Bloody Hell, Angelus. I think that she might want to know that the one and only person that stood beside her through everything last year, is still alive, or undead as it may seem. For hells sake I was her right hand, the only one in all of it she trusted enough to let them have her back. You bleedin' poofter." Spike rants, as he gets even angrier at his grandsire for being a great big poof.  
  
Looking up in to Spike as he turns around, Angel looks him in the eyes.  
  
"I know you have a soul, I know that there was something going on between the two of you, but she said that she didn't want to be reminded of it all. She asked me not to remind her and it's the least I can do to respect her wish. She trying to have that normal life she wanted all along. She's doing all of the stuff that she always thought that she wouldn't get to do."  
  
Looking down at Angel's desk where he had turned to as Angel explained himself. Spike speaks quietly, so that only Angel can hear him. "She told me that she loved me, right before what happened, happened. You know."  
  
"Yeah, well I asked her about that, and she said that you were in her heart, but she didn't love you." Angel replies, snidely.  
  
Spike turns from his perusal of Angel's desk, and looks imploringly at the other vampire. "She said that to you and you didn't think she was covering for your sake? I'm in her heart and she doesn't love me. What the bleedin' hell is that supposed to imply. I'm in her heart, because she does love me, she more than likely just wanted to spare you're poor little, broody feelings."  
  
Angel stares at Spike as if he has suddenly grown a few more heads than he should have, and looking like a fish out of water.  
  
Looking down and shaking his head, Spike smiles "Truth hurts, huh? Of course I denied that she loved me, but I felt it. Damn it I felt everything that she was feeling when. When she took hold of my hand in those last moments, before she said it. I felt it. Told her I didn't believe her, but thanked her for sayin' it. I was a right bloody ponce, but the only reason I denied it was that I wanted her to get the hell out of there before the whole place fell in on the both of us. Had to get her out of there, made 'er leave and I stayed, 'cause I had to see how it would end." Still shaking his head, he looks back up to the taller man and laughs.  
  
Angel looks at him stunned, with his mouth set in a sardonic scowl. "I can't remind her of what was lost to her, Spike. She lost everything."  
  
Spike chuckles at the explanation, "She didn't lose anything that can't be replaced, Angel. She still has her life, her friends, and family."  
  
"She lost everything she knew, her home." Angel sighs trying to explain.  
  
"All that's material Angel. Everything that really mattered to her is still with her. She still has everything that meant anything to her. The Nibblet." He smiles at the mention of his best friend even if in the end they weren't really friends anymore. "The Whelp, Witch, Watcher, and the Demon Girl."  
  
Angel had listened to what he'd said. Yeah she still did have her life and friends, it wasn't a total loss, but when he'd talked to her, there was a sadness he just couldn't have placed. It was like she'd lost something near and to dear to her. Now that he'd been talking with Spike, he thinks he's figured out what it was.  
  
"You know, if I hadn't made her leave, she would've stayed down there while it all came down on top of us. She would've stayed, right there holding onto my hand as I fell into ashes at her feet. I felt that, too. She wanted to stay, Angel. I had to make her leave, it was the easiest decision I've ever had to make and the hardest at the same time."  
  
Angel had let his head drop as Spike was speaking. Looking up with a look of regret on his face. He says, "She would've stayed. I know she would have, because when she loves, she loves with her whole being."  
  
It's time for Spike to be surprised, looking at Angel with amazement. He states, "You're finally getting it. Aren't you?"  
  
Angel shakes his head, looking around at everyone else in the room. "She would've stayed." Angel answers. He had come to the conclusion and pieced everything together, the sadness and tremor in her voice when he spoke to her was because she had lost something so very near and dear to her. She had finally moved on and lost that when Spike had stayed in the Hellmouth and made her go.  
  
"We've been over this already, Angel. Yes she would have stayed if I hadn't made her get the hell out of there, before the place blew to smithereens." Spike states, annoyed at Angels repeating everything. "So, you see, I think she would want to know."  
  
"Spike I can't. I don't know how to get in touch with her other than to use witchcraft, which I am not doing, by the way. She wouldn't give me a number, said she'd contact me if she needed anything. She doesn't have a definite address, so I can't trace her that way. She did imply that she might make a detour through L.A. sometime this year, but it wasn't a definite thing."  
  
"Oh Bollocks, Angel. She has a cell phone, and I know the number by heart. I can call her anytime I damned well feel like it." Spike says as he reaches for the phone that is sitting on the desk. His hand passes right through the receiver as he touches it. "What in the bloody hell, is goin' on?" He asks as he tries to lift the receiver again, with the same results as the first time. He quits trying to pick up the phone and tries for a paper clip instead, every time his hand passes right through it. "Bloody Hell." He says under his breath.  
  
Angel crosses his arms over his chest and laughs at the ghost vamp trying to pick up paper clips and pens from the top of his desk. "Oh, this is to good to be true." He whispers. Still chuckling a little, He says aloud "Seems you might have a little problem with that. It seems that you are a little incorporeal, there William."  
  
"You ponce, this is not funny. I didn't want to come back, and especially not here, but when I do I can't even pick up a bleedin' paper clip." Spike rants, still trying to pick up something, anything. He's desperate; he doesn't want to be like that bloody incorporeal wanker, The First.  
  
Angel can't hold it in any longer and bends over laughing his ass off over the whole thing. "Oh, god, Spike. This is too good to be true." He finally says loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Harmony walks in carrying two mugs of blood. She sees Spike trying to pick up different items laying on Angel's desk. "Why Spikey, I think you might be a ghost." She says, stating to obvious.  
  
" I bloody well know that, already, you stupid bloody bint. Tell me something that I don't already know and I might be surprised." He says gritting his and now trying to push the paper clip across the desk.  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me?" she whines, as she turns to go back out the door.  
  
Seeing how much it had hurt the bint, Spike shakes his head, feeling like a right bloody wanker for being mean yet again to her. "Sorry, Harm. I didn't mean to say that, it's just I'm a freakin' ghost for Christ's sake. If I wanted to be here at all, I wouldn't have chosen to be the way I am."  
  
Angel has been leaning against the wall beside the door and still chuckling at the turn of events in the past few minutes. Looking to Harmony, he says, "Thanks, Harmony, but I don't think Spike will be needing that blood, considering that he can't hold the cup, and even if he could. If he drank it, it would just pass right through him if he tried to take a drink, and I don't feel like cleaning it up off of the floor."  
  
Spike looks up from the desk that had drawn his attention again. He was staring at the phone. He smirks at Angel. "So Angelus, you want to call her, or should I find someone else to make the call for me?"  
  
"God, you really do have a one track mind, don't you? Spike, my boy, I can't call her on that cell, because she lost when she jumped onto the bus from the top of a collapsing building. So now you see, there is just no way of getting a hold of her."  
  
As Angel explains the situation, Spike's head has gotten lower and lower and is now resting lightly on his chest. Walking away dejectedly, and through a wall. Muttering, "Bloody hell." It strikes him that Angel had said she might stop by, while traveling. Sticking his head back through the wall he asks, "You did say she might stop by for a visit, didn't you?"  
  
Angel chuckles, and shakes his head slightly, "Yeah she said she might be back."  
  
That was all Spike needed to know, he nods his head once, and disappears back through the wall. Smiling and wondering what kind of mischief he could get into. He walks through a few office walls and listening to every conversation going on around him. He thinks to himself 'I know she'll come back, I just know she will.'  
  
The End 


End file.
